Naruto! Sinka!
by Meinos Kaen
Summary: The world of the Ninja is in trouble. An army of monsters takes over one of the Five Greatest Ninja Villages in one night! While everyone tries to understand what are these monsters, Naruto finds something interesting... A Digimental. HIATUS
1. The one who inherits Courage

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Digimon. I wish I could.

Well, now, one could ask me why I decided to write a Digimon story while I have a Pokemon story already as a rival. Well, because… I like Digimon more. I mean, compared to Pokemon, they are based upon more important matters. They're more adult, to describe it in few words. So… Here you go. Let's see what troubles will Naruto and company face. And maybe someone could find some references to certain series. Enjoy!

**Prologue**

One of the most boring duties for a mist-nin? Guard duty on the fog peninsula. It was just a little peninsula near the Hidden Mist, but no one could come from the only thing in front of it: water. It was the ocean, damn it. There was another whole continent miles forward. How could anything come from there? This, the thoughts of two shinobi on guard duty, who were playing a game of dices in the cold winter mist.

"Damn it! You won again! Are we sure these guys aren't fixed or something?!" Said one of the two. The other just answered…

"It's just that you're bad at these games. Nothing else." He replied like chuckling. The other just sighed.

"Damn it… I wish something happened to break this boredom." His companion, in response, chuckled.

"What would you want to happen, here? That a hole suddenly opened in the sky?" The other ninja was about to answer to the tease, when… He heard like an electrical noise.

"Hey… Did you hear that?" He said, getting back to his feet. The other imitated him, a bit perplexed.

"Hear what? Are you…" Another time. The same electrical noise. "Uh? Hey, what was that?"

"See? It was kind like… An electric shock, but there's nothing electrical, around here…"

"Then, what the hell… !"

"Above!"

The electrical noise was in the air one more time. But this time, it didn't want to end. It didn't. The two ninjas looked up, above their heads, and they cursed their mouths. Up in the sky, a hole had opened. A hole that looked like an entrance to a tunnel. A tunnel with black walls decorated with strange emerald green flashing writings. And from the tunnel… Something was coming.

"… What the…"

"! Watch out!"

Something fell from the sky. An enormous figure. The two chunin got out of the way, and dodged the impact. They noticed that it was not the only one. More and more figures, bigger and smaller, were exiting the hole. But they preferred to focus on the one in front of them. It looked like… An enormous dinosaur, but they had seen them just in story books. This one was alive, though. But… Which dinosaur had red skin except for a white stomach? And a normal dinosaur didn't erupt flames from his mouth.

"! Aaaargh!"

"Aaaaah!"

The cries of the two chunin being scorched alive echoed in the night air, with no one to hear them. Except for the figure that had killed them and the many others that were descending from the sky. The invasion had begun.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had all started in a single second. A moment before the village was surrounded by quiet and fog, like always, at night. And then… A second after, an inferno started. A bunch of monsters entered the village. No, not a bunch. They were a much bigger amount. They were… An army. And it was not like they were on the loose… They were organized. And they had a goal, it seemed. They attacked every human in sight, but they tried to not destroy the buildings. For a Mizukage, it was easy to see. And while he was preparing to go and battle… Another monster appeared in front of himself. This one was very small, compared to some of the others that were battling in the rest of the village. It looked like a… Monkey. A big, bulky monkey with orange fur, a pair of black glasses, and… A teddy tied to his waist with apparently nothing. The Mizukage got into a battle stance, drawing a scroll from his robes and opening it. The scroll unleashed a Katana.

"Woooah! Quite a pointy thing you got there!" … The monkey. Talked. What was going on? And it was using a mocking voice as well!

"Who are you, monsters? What do you want from my village?" Said the Mizukage, clenching his sword with both hands.

"Well, mizu-pookey, we needed a base of operations. And your village happened to be the biggest human settlement near the digital gate. That's all."

"Human settlement? Digital gate? What are you? A summon or what?" Asked the Mizukage, while the monkey began to look around his office. He found what he was searching for, apparently. It was… The machinery that he used to diffuse his messages trough the whole village. "What are you doing?"

"Well, one of the other humans told us that in your office we could find something like this…" The monkey pushed the button, and then… Drew a mic out of practically nowhere. "TO DIFFUSE MY LOVELY SINGING! CONCERT CRUSH! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!"

"! What… The…" Suddenly, the Mizukage felt his strength… Being drawn away. Disappearing. Sucked out. And in the whole village, the same thing was happening to the entire population. All the humans began to fall to the ground, without any strength left. After a few minutes of singing, the monkey stopped.

"Yeeah! What a lovely tune! I've done my best, today! Now that all the humans are harmless, we can stop this rampage. They will be useful as slaves…" Said the monkey. The Mizukage tried desperately to raise back to his feet.

"You… You damn monster…" But before he could continue, the monkey punched him in the stomach, making him fly towards the wall… And past the wall, and then out of the building. And since the Mizukage's office was situated at the highest floor of the tower… Well… You can guess the outcome.

"Digital monster! And the name's Etemon! Stick that into your mind! Yeeeeeeah!"

**Naruto! Sinka!**

**Chapter1: The one who inherits courage**

_A week later_

"Ahhh! This new recipe of yours is delicious, neechan!"

And here we found our favourite ninja, doing what he does best: eating ramen. And this particular bowl of ramen was a new special recipe of Ayame, who was now flushing for the bunch of compliments the blond ninja was giving her.

"Ahhh! Naruto-kun, you're just flattering me…" Said the girl, turning around, embarrassed to no end.

"No, really! It's marvellous! You'll make a great wife, one day, neechan!" With that 'ultra-reddening' phrase, Naruto asked for seconds. The tomato named Ayame filled the bowl with more ramen. Naruto was about to launch himself into it when…

"Naruto! Naruto!" Naruto turned around. The voice belonged to no one else but Sakura Haruno, who was running towards him. He waved one hand to her.

"Sakura-chan! Want to join me?!"

"Naruto, haven't you heard?! It's terrible!" Sakura was panting from all the running, and she had a newspaper in her right hand.

"? What's terrible, Sakura-chan? And what's with the newspaper?" Asked the blonde shinobi. Sakura regained her breath a little, and showed it to Naruto.

"Since I know that you don't read them…" Naruto caught the newspaper, and began to read the news on the main page…

"… !!!" The main article was about… The Hidden Mist being taken in a single night? "The many refugees that managed to escape to other countries talk about an army of monsters that managed to take the village and to kill the Mizukage. What… What's this?"

"I don't know… But I think that maybe Tsunade-sama could know something more."

"…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Being an Hokage doesn't mean taking care of your village only. You get involved into other countries affairs as well. Well… Not that one could be silent or at least unimpressed by what had happened. A hidden village taken over in a single night. That had never happened before. And what about the story about monsters? Not a single ninja… Just monsters? What the… And while she was absorbed in those thoughts, she was interrupted by her favourite interruption. Naruto Uzumaki.

"Baa-chan! What's happened?! What's this story about this army of monsters?!" Shouted the blonde nuisance. Tsunade didn't throw the usual desk after him because she had a slight headache.

"Naruto… Lower your voice… Or I swear that I will rip off something off your body…" Said the Hokage in a low voice. Naruto cringed at the mental image. "Now that you're silent, the answer is… We don't know."

"WHAT?! Ehm, I mean… What do you mean?" Naruto instinctively reacted to his own tone of voice, lowering it.

"I mean what I said. We don't know what happened, exactly. We only know that a bunch of monsters took over the Hidden Mist. But they're not summoned monsters."

"Eh?"

"First, not even an entire village could summon an army of monsters trough the Kuchiyose. Second… Those who managed to escape told us that these monsters didn't disappear in a cloud of smoke, when they died. They… Turned into an egg."

"An egg?" Naruto had a puzzled look on his face. He crossed his arms.

"Yes. An egg. We don't really know what these monsters are. So… We'll have to wait. We'll have to gather more info on these new enemies and their goals. And then… We'll decide."

"Decide on what?" Naruto was more and more confused by the second.

"On our defence strategy. Because… We don't know about their line of thoughts, but… If they have enough power to take over one of the five greatest Hidden Villages, I don't think they will stop there."

"…" Naruto gulped. That was enough news, for the day. "Ok… I'll take my leave, baa-san."

"…" Naruto opened the door and got out, closing slowly behind him. Tsunade sighed. How troublesome… AND DAMN SHIKAMARU'S SYNDROME!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uff… What a mess… Monsters coming out of nowhere that take over hidden villages… What a mess, for my poor mind…"

Naruto always did one thing, when he was confused. No, not ramen. That was when he was hungry, exhausted, tired, sad, etc… When he was confused, he did the same thing that he did when he wanted to relax. He went to his secret place. An hot spring in the forest upon mount Hokage. It was his secret place because he had asked the third Hokage to keep it hidden, and the Hokage granted him that wish, by making it unapproachable trough a Genjutsu to anyone but Naruto, himself and whoever held Naruto's hand while walking into the place. The water was thermal, hot, full of bubbles. Naruto loved it.

"Sigh… Well, thinking about it it's no use, for now. But when the time comes, I'll kick every monster's ass!" He shouted to no one, pumping his fist in the air. Then, he let his body be submerged almost completely by the hot water. "Ahhh… But for now… Reeeeelax… Uh?" Naruto opened one of his eyes. He had heard like… An electrical noise. He turned around. Nothing. "Ok. That was weird…" More noises. He turned around one more time.

Above his personal hot spring had appeared… A digital gate. Of course, Naruto didn't know it was a digital gate, but making the same description each damned time is tiring, you know? Naruto had an half idea to get into a battle stance or at least back away from it, but… Something got out of the digital gate. Something little, compared to his body, but it got a considerable splash out of the water. The digital gate closed right after. Naruto observed carefully the point where something had fallen. The object began to float. Naruto approached it, slowly… A egg?!

"An egg? What is an egg doing here?! And what kind of egg is this, by the way?" Naruto observed the egg. It was a little bigger than his fist. It had a strange pattern of colours decorating it, and a strange crest in the middle of it. And on top of that, it had a metal spike coming out of it. Naruto grabbed it. "Mah… It's hot… ! HEY!"

The egg began to shine, and hovered up, high in the air… And then fell down in the hot spring one more time, implanting itself in the ground under the water.

"… OK! THAT'S IT! I'LL NEVER TOUCH YOU AGAIN! HEARD ME, STUPID EGG?!" Naruto shouted to the said egg. The egg, of course, didn't answer. "… Now, don't be offended…" No response. "Ok, Ok. I'll take you with me." Naruto got on his knees. The water wasn't deep. He touched the egg… And grabbed it, lifting it off the ground without effort. But then… A light that looked like a stream of fire came out of a hole that was into the ground, splitting the water. One ray hit Naruto… In the hands? "WHAT THE RAMEN… Uh?!" In the hands of Naruto had appeared something. It was like… Some kind of technical device. But it looked much more advanced that anything Naruto had ever seen, blue and white coloured. "What's this thing?"

In the meanwhile, a shadow began to appear in the middle of the stream of fire…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, pay attention, kids. From here you can observe the Hokage's from a much better point of view."

One of the teachers of the academy was on the top of the Hokage's mountain. It was history lesson, and what better place than the top of the heads of the previous Hokage? In the crowd of student, figured a well known character. The now 11 years old Hanabi Hyuga. Even if she has always been trained by her father, she had to attend at least one year, the last one, at the academy, to become a full fledged ninja. So, that 'tour' was boring the hell out of her. How she wished for something to happen… And suddenly… Something happened. Hanabi was the first to notice. In the sky… Above their heads. It had opened a digital gate. And Hanabi could swear to see two red eyes in there.

"S-Sensei!" One of the other students noticed the thing as well. "What's that?!"

"Uh?" The teacher raised his head, and got startled. After all, it's not everyday that you see some kind of black and white dinosaur coming out of a hole in the sky.

"Ahhh! It's one of those monsters that the TV talked about!" Shrieked one of the little girls, while the enormous dinosaur landed, making a little earthquake ensue. But it was enough to distract the teacher enough to let the monster hit him with a swing of his wip.

"! Aaaaaaaaaah!" The hit made him fall off the Hokages mountain, towards certain death. All this under the petrified glances of the little students. They broke out of it when the monster turned towards them.

Hanabi was the first one to get back on the analysis' side. She had to do something. She screamed to her companions…

"Run! Seek for help! I'll keep him occupied!" She said.

"B-But…"

"I'm the strongest, here! Run and search for help while I try to slow him down! Or do you want to die?!" She continued. In the meanwhile, the monster roared.

Hanabi got into her battle stance. But she had the suspect that she would need more than the Hyuga style to take that monster out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"W-What…"

The shadow took more and more shape by the second… Till it jumped out of the stream of fire, and into the water, right in front of Naruto. It looked like… Like… Like… Naruto didn't know what. It was an almost completely blue thing standing on his feet, with two hands, and yellow markings on his face, two small ones right under the angle of his eyes and one bigger in the shape of a 'V' on his forehead, and a small horn as a nose. As first thing, he eyed Naruto for a second, and then began to run around him, in circles.

"Yahoo! Yahoo! You moved the Digimental!" The strange creature shouted. Naruto, for the surprise, almost let the said thing fall along with the strange device in the water. And he knew that technology and water didn't mix. The strange little thing stopped in front of him one more time, eyeing him with his big red eyes. "I'm V-Mon! Who are you?"

"Ehm… Naruto…" _Now, I'm talking to him back? What the…_

"Nice to meet'cha, Naruto! I've been waiting a lon…" Before the Digimon could end his sentence, Naruto got distracted by another noise… An enormous growl, not of that world, in his opinion.

"What was that?!"

"A Digimon! But it seems angry…" Said V-Mon, looking in the direction where the scream came from. "But I heard a human scream as well!"

"A Digiwhat?! Damn it… So much for the relax!" Naruto got out of the water in a flash, and took his clothes. He put on just his pants and his black shirt, his necklace hanging from his neck as always. He ran towards the direction of the roar. He noticed that the blue thing had followed him

"Why are you following me?!" He screamed.

"Because you're my partner! I can help you!" Answered V-Mon. Naruto inarched an eyebrow. How could that little blue thing help him in any way?! While he was thinking, he got out of the forest. And he saw an enormous monster… Facing a little girl around 10 years old. The girl was full of scratches, and was panting. And the monster was… Gathering fire in his mouth?!

"Damn… Monster!" Naruto rushed at the monster, enveloping his right punch in chakra. He punched the monster's side with all his strength… And it barely moved. But it was enough to make him stop preparing his fire attack. _Not… Not even a scratch…_

"Naruto! Watch out!" Said V-Mon.

"!" Too late, thought Naruto. With a swing of his tail, he had sent the blonde shinobi flying and rolling on the ground. Hanabi approached him. V-Mon did the same.

"Are you alright?!" They said at the same time. Then, they acknowledged each other's existence. "! You're another monster!"

"Eh? B-But I don't want to hurt you…"

"Ahiahiahi… What a hit… Darn! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto got back on his feet, and he created ten copies. Two of the copies prepared a Rasengan… But the monster suddenly shot out some enormous fireballs from his mouth. The copies disappeared in an explosion of flames and white smoke. Naruto covered Hanabi and V-Mon from the shards of rock that came flying towards them.

"… There is no way to fight him?" Said Hanabi, starting to feel fear for the first time in her life. Naruto turned around as well.

"… There must be a way!"

"There is, Naruto!" The blonde haired shinobi turned his attention to V-Mon. "You just have to say 'Digimental Up!' while holding the Digimental of courage in your hand!"

"Eh? Now that I think about it…" Naruto checked his pants. He had taken along with him both the strange egg and the technological device. "You mean… This egg?"

"Yes! The Digimental! Hurry up!" V-Mon said, while the black and white dinosaur prepared to attack one more time.

Naruto just couldn't bare to accept the absurdity of the thing. A monster attacking them. A monster appearing out of a egg… No, from a hole in the ground under a egg. A strange thing appearing in his hands. The strange little blue thing that says to shout out loud a ridicule phrase… The hell with it.

"The hell with his!" He raised the hand holding the Digimental above his head. "Digimental up!"

The Digimental began to shine. And V-Mon got enveloped by the same yellow light that now enveloped the Digimental.

**_Evolution cut-scene._** **"V-Mon armor shinka… The fire of courage, Flamedramon!"**

When the light died out… V-Mon had changed. He was bigger, taller… Just different. And it was strong, that was certain. He stopped the rush of the big Digimon with his claws. Naruto couldn't help but gasp in shock.

"I told ya I would be useful… Naruto! Ooooaaaah!" Flamedramon began to push away the other digimon, before lifting from the ground and throwing him away.

"A-Amazing… Hey, you're hella strong!" Said Naruto. His partner, hn? That was good to hear! "Now, finish him!"

"Yes!" Flamedramon runned towards his opponent one more time, who charged as well. The armor Digimon stopped him and used a suplex on him. "Take this!"

Flamedramon jumped high in the air, and enveloped himself in a shroud of fire. "Fire… Rocket!" Then, immediately after, he began to descend towards his enemy. The other Digimon launched more fireballs, but Flamedramon went trough them like they were made of butter. And in the end, he hit his enemy, with enormous strength. The dinosaur like Digimon got enveloped in bright light… And he turned back to an egg? Flamedramon landed to his feet, and he got enveloped by a flame-like light. The light got like absorbed by Naruto's new device, which then shot another beam of yellow light towards his pant's pockets. Naruto put a hand into it and… He got out another strange device.

"What the… Bah! The important thing is that… Uh?" Naruto noticed that the little girl was very familiar… White eyes… "Hey. Are you a Hyuga?"

"Hyuga Hanabi… But… Tell me something…" She said, while observing V-Mon who was going back to Naruto's side. "How come this monster, unlike the others… Helped you?"

"Because Naruto is my partner! He was the one who lifted the Digimental of courage!" Replied the small Digimon. In the meanwhile, Naruto eyed the egg.

"Now… What happened to the other Digimon?" He said, approaching the egg, poking it with his right index finger. "Why did it turn into an egg?"

"Digimon do not die! They just turn into eggs!" Said V-Mon, excited. "When they turn back to eggs, they don't remember anymore what they did in the previous life. They start again, they can say."

"Uhm… Then, we should probably hide this thing. And we should hide your companion as well." Said Hanabi. Naruto turned towards the young Hyuga.

"Uh? Hide it? Why?" Asked Naruto.

"It's obvious. With what's happening recently, they will probably destroy it, to prevent it from hatching and releasing another Digimon."

"!"

"As for your partner…" Hanabi eyed V-Mon. "He will probably be chained, tortured, and then killed."

"AHHHH! NARUTO, I DON'T WANT TO BE TORTURED!" Said V-Mon, while running around in circles.

"CALM DOWN! I KNOW WHERE TO HIDE YOU! BUT…" Naruto glanced into Hanabi's direction. "You will not say anything?"

"Why should I? I'm not narrow minded like the major part of this village. V-Mon… Right? He saved my life. And that's enough, for me."

"That's good to hear… Uh?" Naruto heard footsteps. "DAMN IT! PEOPLE COMING! FOLLOW ME!" Naruto practically dragged away V-Mon and Hanabi, while four ANBU came back to the place along with two of the students.

"Here! They're… Uh?" One of the students looked around. No trace of Hanabi or the monster. "But they were here!"

"… There are traces of battle… Let's search for them!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure they will not search for us here?"

"Don't worry, Hanabi-chan. This place is protected with a Kage-level Genjutsu. It was the third that placed it." Naruto glanced in the direction of Hanabi… Who was glaring back.

"Nobody gave you the permission to calm me Hanabi-chan." She said with an angry tone of voice. Naruto sweatdropped, while V-Mon hid behind his back.

"Naruto… Your friend scares me…" Whined the Digimon.

"Eheheh… Don't worry, she doesn't bite… By the way, V-Mon… Could you be more clear?" Said Naruto, after putting the egg in a little hole near the hot springs, that covered it for an half. "I mean, you said that you and this other guy, here, are Digimon. But what are Digimon? And why have they attacked our world?"

"Well, Digimon are the inhabitants of Digiworld! The Digital world! And for the second question… I don't know." Answered the Digimon, sitting on the ground.

"What?! But you come all from the same world, right?! Then…"

"I was born from the Digimental just few minutes ago, Naruto. I don't know anything…" Answered the Digimon. Naruto sighed.

"Well… I suppose you can't even tell me what the hell are the things that suddenly appeared…"

"It's ringing."

"Eh?" Naruto turned towards Hanabi, who was pointing towards one of his pants' pockets, the one holding the second device that had appeared.

"I don't know if it's a phone or something… I just know that it's making a sound." Continued the Hyuga girl. She was right.

Naruto picked up the strange device, and clicked a button, that he guessed was used to open it. Bingo. The device opened, revealing a small keyboard and a display. The display turned on. There was written: 'No video'. But… They could hear a voice coming from it.

"_Hello, there. Hey, Chosen one. Are you there?"_

"Eh?! This… This thing can talk?!" Said Naruto. Hanabi just shook her head.

"Baka. It must be some kind of transmitter. You're talking with another human."

"Ah? Really?"

"… _Sigh… Another Taichi. I guess it can't be helped, after all. Oh, well…"_

"Eh? Hey! Who are you?! What are you talking about?! And what are these things that have appeared here?!" Screamed Naruto. Hanabi sighed and hit her forehead with an open palm.

"_I can hear you, you know. No need to scream. Now, listen well. You're probably wondering why V-Mon has appeared in front of you, and what are these devices."_

"Actually… Yes." Naruto calmed down. This was interesting and useful. He sat on the ground. V-Mon and Hanabi did the same, sitting to his sides.

"_First, Digiworld. Digiworld is another world, where the Digimons live. Digiworld is connected with a lot of other worlds. Mainly the ones where technology is very advanced, because they are made of data. This connection makes so that sometimes Digimon travel to the Human world or humans travel to the Digiworld."_

"But… Our world isn't very technologically advanced." Hanabi decided to take a part into the conversation. "So, how come that an entire army of Digimon entered our world?"

"_Well, as I said, that Digimon and humans travelled between the worlds happened. But this… This situation has never happened before. This time, the Digimon deliberately chose to travel, to invade your world."_

"… But… But why? I mean, they already have their own world, right?!" Said Naruto, one more time with an high tone of voice.

"Yes! We do!" Continued V-Mon. Hanabi stayed silent. She tried to think about the matter.

"_We don't know… We noticed this with too little notice… God, what did I say? However, like has happened before, a solution has come."_

"Really?! And what is it?!" Said Naruto, eager to know about a solution.

"_You. You, V-Mon, and the other Chosen ones."_

"Eh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, confused.

"_Only a Digimon can defeat a Digimon. You should have noticed. V-Mon and other Digimons keep inside them incredible power, but they can't unlock it on their own. They need the assistance of their Chosen ones, humans that will join forces with them and fight with them every battle. You are a Chosen one. The proof is that you were able to lift the Digimental of the courage, releasing V-Mon, the Digivice and the Digiterminal that you are now using to talk to me."_

"Digivice?" Naruto pulled out of his pocket the other device.

"_The Digivice is what makes the link between you and your Digimon, and it holds the power of the Digimentals. The Digiterminal is like a computer. It allows you to go on-line, see maps of the Digiworld, send e-mail. On top of that, it allows you to display data on the Digimon you meet. And the Digivice… Try to push the button on the right side."_

"Uh? Like this?" Naruto did as told. V-Mon got enveloped by yellow light and… He became a smaller and much cuter version of himself.

"Wow! I'm back to Demi-V-Mon, now!"

"Hey! What happened to him?!" Screamed Naruto. In the meanwhile… Hanabi was observing him with sparkling eyes. And then… Come on. Hyuga or not, Hanabi was still a little girl. And she loved cute things. She grabbed Demi-V-Mon, embracing him tightly.

"KAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

"_Push it another time to make it go back to the Rookie level. This way, it will be easier to get him to go unnoticed in public, right? You can say it's a stuffed toy or something."_

"Actually… Yes. Thank you… Oh! Wait a minute! You talked about Chosen ones, before. Does that mean that there are more people like me?" Naruto asked, suddenly realizing the sense of the words.

"_Exactly. And more Digimons and more Digimentals. I hope you meet as soon as possible. Now… FZZZZ!"_

"Uh?" Naruto observed the display. It said: 'CONNECTION LOST'. "What happened?"

"Ahhh! So kawai! Naruto-kun, let me keep him!"

"NOOOO! NARUUUUTOOO!" Demi-V-Mon escaped Hanabi's clutches and jumped towards Naruto.

"Eheheh… Come on, Hanabi. I need to keep him around, in case something happens. Like another Digimon attacks…" Said Naruto, while holding Demi-V-Mon with one arm and scratching the back of his head with the other. Hanabi pouted.

"Uff… Understood." She got back on her feet. "Well, that means that we will be spending a lot of time together, Uzumaki."

"NANI?!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it! Keep searching!"

"But we still haven't… Uh?"

The ANBU team, along with a worried Hiashi Hyuga were searching trough the entire hear in the nearby of the Hokage's mountain. But they couldn't find anything till… Hanabi decided to appear on her own. She got out of the forest along with Naruto, who was now holding… A strange, but still extremely cute stuffed toy. They hurried to them.

"Hanabi! Are you alright?!" Asked her father, who looked extremely worried.

"What happened to the monster?!" Asked one of the ANBU.

"I'm alright, tou-san. Naruto protected me and took care of the monster, and…" Before Hanabi could finish the phrase, her father slapped her hard on the right cheek. Naruto's eyes widened, while Hanabi remained silent, her glance towards the ground. Demi-V-Mon just continued with the part of the stuffed toy.

"Fool! Your first duty is towards your clan! Against stronger enemies, you must escape! You almost died to protect a bunch of kids!" He shouted. Naruto couldn't believe his ears. Hanabi just replied…

"Yes, father. I'm sorry." Her voice was marked with submission and obedience, while before was the complete opposite.

"Hmph." He turned towards Naruto. "Thanks for taking care of my daughter. And congratulations on being able to dispose of such a monster on your own."

"Oh, it was nothing…" Replied Naruto. But he did not stop there. "Personally, I think that just a coward would run away leaving weaker and defenceless people alone, in moments of peril."

"…" Hiashi caught the obvious hidden message. And Hanabi did too. Amused that Naruto would take her defence. "… Let's go, Hanabi."

"… Yes, tou-san." Hanabi walked away, and Naruto sighed. Suddenly, he noticed that there was something inside his pocket. A little piece of paper. He opened it.

_Meet me tomorrow at 02:00 PM in the Academy's garden. I'll tell everyone about V-Mon, if you don't._

_Hanabi_

"… So much for defending her…" Naruto said, with a frown.

"Uzumaki-san, please come with us. We'll need your help for the report."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And with report, they meant taking him to the Hokage. After their part of the report, the Hokage dismissed them. Naruto would fill in the rest. He told Tsunade about how he had 'kicked that overgrown lizard's ass' in quite a theatrical manner. Tsunade knew better than that, though. He wasn't telling the truth. And where did he take that incredibly cute stuffed toy?

"… What about the egg? It left an egg, right?" Said Tsunade.

"Oh, yeah. It fell off the cliff. By now, it should be just an omelette…" Answered the blonde shinobi, observing his fingers like he had not a thought in his world.

"…" Tsunade stared at Naruto, and Naruto stared back. "Naruto, you should hand it over, you know."

"I don't know what are you talking about…" Replied Naruto. He was so not going to hand over the egg and Demi-V-Mon.

"… Ok. I'll trust you with it. After all, if you don't want to say anything about the matter, I think you have your reasons." _At least I hope…_ "You can go." Said the Hokage, waving her hand in a manner that said 'Shoo'.

"Thank you, Hokage-saaaaama. See ya!" Naruto was out of the office in a flash. Demi-V-Mon whispered to him.

"Naruto… I'm hungry."

"Don't worry. We'll have a lot of good ramen, when we get back home." Naruto whispered back. It was the start of a new life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meanwhile, another person was trying to decide what to do with his new Digimon and his Digivice. He didn't want to take care of such a useless creature who resembled a worm. At least, he could use those devices. But his former sensei was persuading him to not do such a thing.

"Now, now, Sasuke-kun. Don't be so hasty." The flicking of that tongue sent shivers trough Wormon's inexistent spine. "Why would you want to get rid of such a cute and useful creature?"

"… I don't see any use in this… Digimon." Replied stoic the Uchiha. Orochimaru chuckled in his usual way. The little Digimon was trembling.

"B-But I am useful, Sasuke…" Replied, with a low voice. The Uchiha just observed him like he was some piece of something to remove off his shoes.

"Uhuhuh… I know, little Wormon. It's just that Sasuke still doesn't acknowledges that." Said Orochimaru. "Should we show him how useful you can be?"

"Y-Yes! Of course, Orochimaru-sama!" Said eager the Digimon.

"Good. For example… Give us informations. I have a few questions about you Digimons." The little Digimon nodded with his little head. "For example… We've seen other Digimons, but they were bigger and… More aggressive than you. How come?"

"For their aggressive mood… I suppose it's because they chose to be aggressive, since they're invading your world. For the size… It's because their on a superior level of Digievolution."

"Digievolution?" Said Orochimaru. Sasuke just listened silently.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Wormon nodded. "The Digimons have various levels of Evolution. For example, I am a Rookie. Then, there is the Champion level. And so on. They're various. Each time a Digimon Digievolves, it becomes bigger and more powerful."

"Uhuhuh… So, it's a natural thing?"

"Yes and no, Orochimaru-sama. All Digimons have the ability to Digievolve, but not everyone of them manages to do it. And for me and other particular Digimons, is different." Continued the little Digimon.

"Different, my little friend?" Continued Orochimaru. He had to know everything he could, on those creatures. A plan was starting to form in his mind.

"Yes. I am one of a group of particular Digimons that only those humans called Chosen ones can awake. The proof is the Digivice they receive when they do so. Sasuke is one of the Chosen ones, and my partner." Wormon glanced in the direction of the Uchiha, who was listening to the Digimon's speech with interest. Chosen… Chosen for what? "I can evolve just with my partner's help, when he shares his energy with me."

"Uhm… And I suppose that your evolution should be particularly strong, then. Uhuhuh… You're indeed useful, Wormon." Said Orochimaru. Wonderful… "Now, another question. As we've already told you, our world is being invaded by Digimons. So… Do you know how a way to… Prevent their evolution? Or to control them, in any way?"

"Well, I…" Wormon paused while talking. It was like something suddenly came to his mind, from nowhere. "Yes, there are… The Dark Rings… And the Control spires."

"Uhuhuh… Continue."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto couldn't believe this… He had found someone as ramen-addicted as him. Demi-V-Mon seemed to love the stuff, even if he didn't eat as much as him. In the morning, Naruto had training. So, he decided that it would be best for him to stay home. When it was lunch-time, Naruto went back to his home to pick him up. Time to go the Ichiraku. Usual greeting, but when Ayame noticed the stuffed toy Naruto was carrying around…

"KAWAAAI!" Ayame suddenly forgot about her duty as a ramen-cook and launched herself on Naruto, embracing him and Demi-V-Mon. "NARUTO-KUN, YOUR TOY IS SO KAWAI! AND YOU LOOK KAWAI TOO, WITH IT!"

"Ehm… Thanks, Ayame-chan…" _All the girls go crazy for cute things or what?_

"…" _Help… Suffucating…_

"Ehm… Ayame-chan, what about getting off me?" Said Naruto. Ayame then noticed the position they were into, and got back on her feet blushing, while old man Ichiraku was crushing a pair of chopsticks with his right hand.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun… But you have such a cute stuffed toy!" She said, giggling like mad. "Where did you buy it?"

"Ehm… I didn't buy it… I found it in a certain place… I liked it, so I decided to bring it home." _Good one, Uzumaki. You're good._

"Oh… Too bad. I wanted one too…" Replied Ayame, pouting a little.

"Eheheh… Sorry, Ayame-chan. So, how about six bowls of your new, marvellous ramen? To take away." Said Naruto, while getting back on his feet as well. Ayame eyed him strangely.

"Uh? You want to eat it somewhere else?"

"Well, I have to eat it with a friend of mine. We have an appointment." Replied Naruto.

"Ohhh… A date? And who's the lucky girl, Naruto-kun?" Said Ayame, teasing him a little.

"Don't be silly Ayame-chan! It's just a friend! And she's 11yo, on top of that!" _A very pesty 11yo…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 PM. There he was. And there was Hanabi too, sitting under the shade of a tree in the academy garden. No one was around, it seemed.

"Hey. How come no one's around?" Asked Naruto, while his copy let the ramen on the floor.

"Today the academy is closed, because of yesterday's incident. I guessed that it would happen, so I decided that this was the better place to talk without the risk of being discovered."

"Okay. Do you mind if we talk while I have lunch? I'm kinda hungry…" Said Naruto, dismissing his copy and starting to open a bowl of ramen. Demi-V-Mon approached the bowls as well.

"Me too! Me too!" Said the little Digimon.

"It's fine with me. Just don't talk with your mouth…" Suddenly, a growl echoed in the air. Naruto immediately took a kunai and his Digivice in hand, trying to figure who was the thing that had emitted it. And the winner was… Hanabi's stomach. The Hyuga girl blushed bright red, while Naruto, after a moment of disbelief, began to snicker. "… I just didn't have lunch…"

"Eheheh… You could have just said so." Naruto handed to her a bowl of ramen. The 11yo eyed it carefully. Naruto smirked. "It's not poisoned or whatever, you know."

"… Arigato." The girl took the offer and began to eat. She slurped a bit of noodles. And she had to restrain herself from shouting 'THIS IS DEFINITELY BETTER THAN ANY CRAP THAT I EAT BACK AT HOME!'. "Well, now, we need a plan to disguise yourself."

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto, opening another bowl for himself after handing to Demi-V-Mon his one.

"I mean, since you're probably the only one who has a Digimon on our side, you'll probably have to intervene, in case another Digimon attacks." Another few noodles. Hanabi stopped, full of good manners lessons. "But you can't fight alongside him as Naruto, otherwise they'll immediately recognize you. And you know how narrow-minded can the people of this village be, right?"

"… Right." Naruto sighed. He knew maybe too well. Damn Kyuubi-obsessed bastards…

"So, I think that we must do something to disguise yourself. Like a costume, or something…" Hanabi took out of practically nowhere a set of coloured pencils and a block of white papers. "After designing it, I suppose you could just Henge into it during battles. You're legendary for your techniques of Henge, in the academy."

"Eheheh… I suppose the Sexy-no-Jutsu helped." Naruto rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "But… Why are you helping me?"

"…" Hanabi took a sheet out of the block… Which already had a drawing on it. Hanabi in a… Super-hero costume. "Because I want to be your partner."

"…" Naruto sweatdropped. Hanabi's eyes were sparkling, but her face remained emotionless. _It was probably her plan all along… Who had ever thought that she had a Super-Hero dream?_

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

Konoha welcomes a new trio of super-heroes! The Digi-Tamers! And in the meanwhile, two new chosen ones appear in Konoha! Who could they be?! Stay tuned!


	2. New Digimentals, New digimons!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Digimon. I wish I could.

"_As we've already told you, our world is being invaded by Digimons. So… Do you know how a way to… Prevent their evolution? Or to control them, in any way?"_

"_Yes, there are… The Dark Rings… And the Control spires."_

"_Well, now, we need a plan to disguise yourself."_

"_But… Why are you helping me?"_

"_Because I want to be your partner."_

"…" _It was probably her plan all along… Who had ever thought that she had a Super-Hero dream?_

**Naruto! Sinka!**

**Chapter2: New Digimentals, new Digimons!**

"Ready? On three…"

"No."

"Naruto…"

"No."

"Na-ru-to."

"No."

"Do I have to remind you of my 'offer'?"

"… Sigh. On three."

"One… Two… Three!"

Suddenly, three figures fell from the sky, landing in the middle of the clearing, one after another. The first one was a boy. He was dressing a pair of normal shinobi pants and ninja sandals, with bandages on his right tight. Over it, he was dressing a blue coat without sleeves, with red and yellow flames patterns starting from the lower edge going up, and a white sleeveless shirt. Then, accessories. A pair of big round goggles that covered his eyes, and a pair of fingerless gloves with metal plates attached. He had spiky brown hair and blue eyes that couldn't be seen under the blue lens of the goggles. When he landed, he trusted his right punch forward.

"Daisuke!"

Then, a girl, younger than him, landed to his left side. She was wearing a similar attire. Only that she was wearing long pink trousers and a pink coat, without sleeves and with white edges, and a white sleeveless t-shirt. Her gloves were pink, and un-ninja like. And instead of the goggles, she was wearing a pink mask in the shape of a butterfly, that let anyone see her black eyes. Her hair were blue. When she landed she trusted her left palm forward, landing in a battle stance.

"Hikari!"

And third and final member, a tall Digimon who seemed to wear an armor made of flames.

"Flamedramon!"

"And together we are…" Chanted all the three of them together. "The Digimon Tamers!"

… Silence. They remained in that position for seconds, before 'Daisuke' began to punch the ground with both hands.

"AAAAAAARGH! THIS IS RIDICOLOUS!" He screamed. That was such an absurd way of introducing yourself.

"Come on, Naruto. I like it!" Replied Flamedramon. He liked that Super-Hero thing. Hanabi, instead… Totally loved it.

"But that's the point. No one will suspect it's you and me, since I'm serious most of the time, and you… Well, you have your limits." Said Hanabi, while her eyes still shined. Naruto sweatdropped.

_I bet that she just wanted to act completely different from the usual for just once… Damn fucked up family…_ "Sigh… It's not like I have much choice, right?" Naruto dispelled the Henge, and decided that it was time to observe the egg. It hadn't even moved in four days. From what he had read in his Digiterminal, he knew that no one knew how much time a egg needed to hatch. But he was curious nonetheless.

"I wonder which baby Digimon will come out of this thing…" Said Naruto. Hanabi immediately was by his side.

"When it hatches, can I keep the Digimon that comes out of it?" Said Hanabi, her sparkling eyes still there. Naruto sweatdropped.

"Well… If the Digimon likes you. They're not toys or something like that, you know." Said Naruto. Hanabi dropped his head, in defeat. Naruto got back on his feet. "Come on. I'll sure that he'll like you… If you just keep yourself to caressing him, instead of trying to strangle him via that thing you call 'hug'."

"I guess…" Hanabi dispelled her Henge as well. "Well, I should go. Till I'm not late for training, my father doesn't ask where I am, so, it's better for us to avoid suspects."

"Ok. See ya tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok."

Hanabi walked away, leaving Flamedramon and Naruto alone in the clearing. Of course, now, with free time, what to do? Naruto turned in Flamedramon's direction, and Flamedramon did the same, turning into Naruto's direction. They exchanged a single glance… It was enough. They got into their battle stances.

"Don't think that since I have your help, I'll stop training myself, buddy…" Said Naruto.

"Never thought of that. If you become stronger, I become stronger as well." Replied Flamedramon.

"… Charge!"

"Aaaah!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meanwhile, in the Hidden Sound, Orochimaru and his underlings were working on an experiment of completely different kind. Since Digimon were made of data, and so were to be made all the Dark Rings and the Control Spirals, they had to develop further their technology. Fortunately, Wormon knew a lot about it. Orochimaru's underlings at first were a bit hesitant to take orders by some kind of overgrown worm, but after realising that not only was he competent, but that he was much a nicer chief than Orochimaru, they gladly accepted his orders. The works were proceeding on record-time. Everything under the eyes of Orochimaru and Sasuke. While Orochimaru was trembling with excitement, Sasuke just remained emotionless. All of this was a waste of time, in his eyes.

"Kukuku… Sasuke-kun… I can see that you're the only one not please with our newest ally. Can I ask why?" Said Sasuke, in his usual reptilian tone of voice.

"… It's just a useless thing." Replied the Uchiha. "In this… Partner-thing, the only one who gains something is him, from what I've heard. He needs me to get stronger, but I don't need him. Not that he could give me anything."

"Kukuku… Sasuke-kun… You always think in these lines… That's what I like of you." Just as Orochimaru finished saying this, Wormon appeared in the corridor one more time.

"We've finished, Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke. Now, we need just one thing." Said Wormon. The two oto-nins turned in his direction.

"What, my little friend? I'll do anything to provide you what you need." Said Orochimaru. Wormon shook his little head.

"Oh, it's not something to search, Orochimaru-sama. We already have it. The thing we need is Sasuke's Digivice."

"…" Sasuke turned his gaze towards the device that was now hanging from a string tied around his neck. He didn't know why he just didn't throw it away. Even the Digiterminal was still safe, in his room. He took it in his right hand. "You need this?"

"And we need you too, Sasuke. Your Digivice is what will allow you to control the Dark Rings, the Control spires, and the Digimon that get captured by the rings." Replied Wormon. Sasuke eyed the device in his hands… And then smirked. A new power… A power that he could certainly use to crush his brother. Not even him could stand against an army of Digimons. An army that he would command.

"Uhuhuh… It seems that our bond will be useful after all, Wormon…" Said Sasuke.

"R-Really, Sasuke?" Said the Digimon, eager. In the meanwhile, Orochimaru was even more excited.

_Splendid… Once I take over Sasuke's body, I will gain even this power… I will be unstoppable! Nothing will be denied to me anymore!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uhm… Now, to buy the chocolate…"

Naruto was shopping for something to eat. And that was unusual, since all he ever ate was ramen. But he knew that maybe V-Mon would like to try other things. And since he seemed to like cookies, pastes, and similar, he proceeded to fill his cart with things of the like.

"Uhm… Milk or dark chocolate? This is the prob…" While walking, Naruto was examining the various goods. And he didn't notice a cart going in his opposite direction. They hit each other. "Hey! Watch where you're… ?!"

"Hey! You were the one distr… N-Naruto?!" Stuttered the other person, the blonde Yamanaka Ino. Naruto noticed that… She was filling a cart as well… With goods very similar to his ones. And that was strange. Yamanaka Ino, the cultist of the healthy body, the queen of diets… Buying all those sweets?

"Ehm… It seems that you've changed your… Food habits. How come?" Asked Naruto.

"Ehm… It's not for me, but for my… Little brother! Yes! That's it!" Said Ino, with her forehead twitching nervously. Naruto sweatdropped. He could see from a mile that it was a lie. "Well… Gotta go. See ya!"

And with that, Ino disappeared. Naruto scratched his nose. What was wrong with her? It was obvious that she would never eat all those sweets. Then, what… Mah. That wasn't so important, after all. He took some chocolate and went on his merry way. But turning around the angle, he hit another cart. This one full of sweets too. And the owner of this cart was…

"…"

"…"

"… Shikamaru…"

"… Naruto…"

"… Let me guess… For your little brother?"

"… Exactly."

"… See ya around."

"… Yes."

… _What's up with these two? Are they throwing up a party or what?_

"! S-Shikamaru! What are you doing here?!"

"I should say the same. So troublesome… What's with the sweets?"

"…" _No. Otherwise they would have known of each other' presence…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino returned home with all the sweets, passing trough… The window. Yes, the window. Because she couldn't let her parents know about her unusual 'shopping', or they would begin to make questions after questions. And she wasn't able to lie to her parents. She dropped the bags on the floor and let herself fall on the bed. She eyed a strange hawk-like stuffed toy that was sitting on her bag. He didn't even bulge, even after she fell on the bed like a sack of potatoes.

"… Hawkmon… You can stop making the stuffed toy, now…" She said, rolling her eyes. The stuffed toy obeyed.

"Yes, ma-am!" The Digimon immediately got back on his… Ehm, feet or whatever, saluting like a soldier. "What's in the bags, Ino?"

"Food…" Replied lazily the kunoichi. Hawkmon jumped from the bed and assaulted the bags of sweets, earning a chuckle from Ino.

While the Digimon ate, Ino unlocked and opened her drawer, and she pulled out of it three strange objects. An helmet like Digimental, a red and white Digivice and a Digiterminal. It was midnight when that strange thing appeared in her room and implanted itself into the ground. She lifted it, and Hawkmon came out of it. At first she had been scared, because of the most recent news, but she soon noticed that Hawkmon was different. But she had to hide him from other people.

_And about that other thing that he talked about… Me being a Chosen, him being my partner… Partner for what?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meanwhile, Shikamaru was having the same problems. Sneaking the food in, etc… Only that his Digivice was yellow and white, his Digimental looked like… Like… He didn't know what. Something yellow with a violet crest. And his Digimon was an armadillo-like thing, named Armadimon. And he was as lazy as him. Apart when it came to eat.

"Sigh… So troublesome…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meanwhile, while eating, Naruto was exploring the various functions of the Digiterminal. It was very useful. A memo, e-mail, a Digidex… And there was this thing called DNM. Digimon Messenger. It allowed to talk to other possessors of a Digiterminal whenever they were. So, it allowed the Chosen ones to communicate wherever they were. Then… An idea came to Naruto's mind.

"Of course! If I use this, I can get to know the other Chosen ones!" Naruto opened the program. He looked on the list. There were three other Digiterminals on-line. He sent a message to all of them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh?"

While observing her Digimon eating, Ino noticed that her Digiterminal was emitting a sound. A continuous and intermittent 'Beep'. She took the thing and opened it.

"… A message?" She said, in disbelief.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong, Shikamaru?"

"'Hello, fellow Chosen ones!'?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"… You talked about others like me…"

"Yes, Sasuke. The other Chosen ones."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Entering DNM mode… Access granted._

_Insert an Username… Done._

_**Orange flames is online**_

_**Clouds armadillo is online**_

_**Flying beauty is online**_

… _**is online**_

_Orange flames: Hello, there! Then it's true! I'm not the only one!_

_Flying beauty: Hey, who are you? And how are you contacting us?_

_Clouds armadillo: I suppose that you have a Digimon and a Digiterminal too, if we are able to talk to each other like this._

_Orange flames: Exactly! Where are you now, guys?_

_Flying beauty: … Why should I tell you? It could be a trick. I don't want my Digimon to be used like a lab experiment…_

_Clouds armadillo: Same here. Why don't you start with telling who you are?_

_Orange flames: Of course! My name's Uzumaki Naruto, I'm from Konohagakure, the Hidden leaf!_

_Clouds armadillo!_

_Flying beauty!_

…

… _**is offline**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"… This can't be…" Sasuke said. He was sweating. He had closed the Digiterminal display, and was now clenching the table in his room the strongest he could. He was furious. "This… CAN'T BE!" Then, he threw the table to the opposite side of the room, crushing it and scaring Wormon.

"S-Sasuke?! What happened?!" Asked, worried, the Digimon.

"…" Sasuke decided to calm down. It just couldn't be… It just couldn't be that the dobe had reached his level one more time. It just couldn't be that he had his same power… Again. "… It's just… That one of those Chosen ones… Shouldn't be one of them."

"… I don't understand…"

"… I do. And that's enough."

"… Sasuke…"

"…" _I think this is the perfect time to test the power of the Dark Ring… I will send one of the Digimon we caught to Konoha._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Clouds armadillo: NARUTO?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!_

_Flying beauty: DON'T STEAL MY WORDS EVEN BEFORE I SAY THEM! AND… One moment! You know Naruto?!_

_Orange flames: Eh?! YOU KNOW ME?!_

_Clouds armadillo: Sigh… How troublesome… We're all from Konoha, then?_

_Flying beauty! ONE MOMENT! THIS EXPRESSION…_

_Orange flames: SHIKAMARU?! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!_

_Clouds armadillo: And that leaves 'flying beauty'. Who are you?_

_Flying beauty: I'm Ino! Now I understand the meaning of those carts full of sweets! They were for your Digimons, weren't they?!_

_Orange flames: Yes… I can't believe it! You're both Chosen ones!_

_Clouds armadillo: Yes… But now that we know that we're all in the same village, why don't you two come to my home to talk? It's troublesome to push these buttons…_

_Flying beauty: Jeez… Okay. See ya in fifteen minutes._

_Orange flames: Hey, wait a minute. What about that fourth person that disconnected before?_

_**Flying beauty is offline**_

_**Clouds armadillo is offline**_

_Orange flames: …_

_**Orange flames is offline**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kukuku… So, you want to test the Digimons? And on Konoha, on top of that… I congratulate you for your choice, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru chuckled evilly. Just the line of thoughts that he would expect from his apprentice.

"Yes. And I already have a Digimon in mind." Replied Sasuke. In the meanwhile, Wormon was worried.

"But Sasuke… If he's a Chosen one like you, why you want to…"

Wormon never managed to finish that sentence. Sasuke kicked him away. The small Digimon bounce a couple of times before stopping.

"Shut up! Don't stick your nose in things that you don't know anything about!" Screamed Sasuke. Orochimaru evilly chuckled.

"Kukuku… So, it's not that you want to test the usefulness of a Digimon…" Said Orochimaru, continuing his chuckling. "Do I have to assume that one of your old comrades received a Digimon as well, Sasuke-kun? Maybe the kid of the Kyuubi, out of all of them?" Sasuke didn't reply. He just observed the ground, clenching his fists hard. Orochimaru chuckled a bit more. "I see… Then, go ahead, Sasuke."

"… Arigato, Orochimaru-sama."

"Kukuku… You don't usually call me that, you know…"

"…" _Sasuke…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okokok! Who's da leader in da house?!"

"Etemon, just shut up."

"Uhhh… Don't be like this. I just wanted to inform you that I sent another Digimon in the same location of some days ago…"

"The one where Monochromon's signal disappeared?"

"Yeah! I put one of those littlecamera things on him, so that we know who are we dealing with! Yeah!"

"… Just stop being so damn noisy. And about your Dark Network?"

"Almost ready! But… You know, about those Digimons disappearing…"

"Yes… 25 in three days."

"What the hell's happening? I think that taking this world over will be more difficult that we thought…"

"Now you can even think? Have you evolved or something?"

"…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, introductions. I'll start."

Everyone was sitting in Shikamaru's bedroom. Naruto had been a bit late, because he had to call Hanabi too. He knew that if he made her miss that reunion, there would have been troubles for him. Now, they decided to introduce each one to each other the faster way they knew about. Team style.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, getting stronger, and V-Mon. I dislike…"

"And Sakura?" Interrupted Ino.

"Uh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, hearing Ino's comment. "Well… I suppose people pass upon crushes, soon or later."

"… Yes. Soon or later…"

"As I was saying, I dislike evil Digimons and the three minutes that the ramen takes to be ready. My dream is to become Hokage!" He finished. "Shikamaru, you next!"

_Shikamaru_

"My name's Shikamaru. I like cloud-gazing, shogi and go. I dislike being woken up and when I lose. Not that it had ever happened… My dream is nothing much…"

_Ino_

"I'm Ino. I like shopping, flower arrangements and jewels. I dislike forehead girl and when she gets better than me in one way! My dream… I don't currently have a dream, I think… BUT I WANT TO BEAT SAKURA!"

_Hanabi_

"I'm Hanabi Hyuuga. I like training and cute things. I dislike weak people and ugly things. My dream… … I WANT TO HAVE A DIGIMON AS CUTE AS DEMI-V-MON!"

_The Digimons_

"My name is V-Mon/Hawkmon/Armadimon! I like Naruto/Ino/Shikamaru and sweet things! And… What's a dream?"

"Ok! Now that we've all introduced ourselves, I'll let Hanabi do the talk." Said Naruto, making more space for Hanabi in the circle.

"Thanks, Naruto." Hanabi cleared her voice. "As you probably have understood by now, Naruto was the one who saved me and the other kids from that Digimon that attacked us some days ago."

"Obvious. I had a bit of doubts that Naruto could have taken care of a champion level Digimon all by his own." Said Shikamaru.

"HEY! I COULD HAVE… Hey. How do you know about the levels and the Digievolution?" Asked Naruto, a bit perplexed.

"Since I had nothing much to do, I read the Faq in the Digiterminal. You should do so as well, you know."

"Ehm…"

"As I was saying" Continued Hanabi… "We're probably the only one who can protect Konoha and the surroundings from Digimons without having to involve ANBU or Jonins… But the most important thing is that, after being defeated, the Digimon turn to eggs. Eggs that would probably be destroyed."

"Probably." Commented Shikamaru. Ino was the most inexpert in Digimons things, at that moment, so she just kept on listening.

"So, we decided that, for future actions against Digimons, we will have to act in disguise, and that we will take away any egg from the scene of the battle. And since you're Chosen ones as well, you should join as well." Said Naruto.

"You mean…" Said Ino. "That we would be like a team of super-heroes and Digimons with us wearing fancy costumes?"

"Yes. And pretty fancy costumes." The sparkles in Hanabi's eyes were back. This earned a sweatdropped out of everyone in the room, be it Digimon or human.

"Well… I think I could do this. After all, it would be troublesome to be a chosen for something and to not do anything…" Said Shikamaru, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey! Let's watch clouds! Let's see who finds the strangest!" Said Armadimon.

"Seems like fun! I challenge you!" Said V-Mon.

"Roger!" Commented Hawkmon.

"Try to not be caught, okay?" Said Ino. "Well… Now, the most important things. THE COSTUME!"

"We decided to just henge into another change of clothes, since this way we can change our appearance as well. Nothing must be recognizable, ok?" Continued Hanabi. Ino and Shikamaru began to think of a suitable costume, while the Digimon kept on calling clouds.

"Hey! That one looks like a reindeer!"

"That one like a potatoe!"

"And look at that Digital-gate shaped one!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

The four humans pushed their Digimons out of the way. No, it wasn't a Digital gate… There were TWO Digital gates. One was above the main plaza of Konohagakure, near the academy. The other one was above one of the training fields.

"Oh, man! This is bad!" Said Naruto. He quickly henged into his super-hero form, while Hanabi did the same. "Shikamaru! Ino! I'll leave to you the one in the training field! It's more covered, in case you still can't decide about your costume!"

… _Baka… But I think he's right._

"We must go! Come, Hanabi!"

"Yes!" Answered the Hyuga girl and they jumped out of the window, followed suit by V-Mon.

"Wait for me!"

"… I suppose we should go as well." Said Shikamaru, eyeing his Digimon. "Come Armadimon."

"Let's go, Hawkmon." Said Ino.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Here we come!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The poor academy students were thinking that someone had placed a curse on them because of something horrible they had done in their past lives. A week before, a class had been attacked by a monster looking like a dinosaur, and in the process, their teacher had almost died. He was currently in coma. Now, another monster had just appeared near the academy. This one looked like an enormous chicken, more or less. And when the teachers had tried to charge at him, he shot them a strange light from his eyes, petrifying them, meaning he had turned them to stone statues. And was now trying to enter the academy by destroying one of the walls. Last time there was Hanabi, but since that day she decided to stay home, they were DOOMED!

"AHHHH! HELP! HELP! WE NEED THE HOKAGE!"

"NO! WE NEED AT LEAST A SUPERHERO OR SOMETHING!"

"Did some one call for a superhero?"

"Uh?"

All the academy student turned their head towards the top of the roof of the academy. There were three figures in sight. They jumped towards the ground one after another.

"Daisuke!" The first one landed. A young man.

"Hikari!" The second one landed. A girl.

"Flamedramon!" The third one landed… ANOTHER MONSTER?! But this one could talk…

"And together we are… THE DIGIMON TAMERS!"

The three guys struck a pose, before leaping up in the air one more time, dodging another attack from the enormous Digimon. The girl took out a strange device.

"The name's Cockatorimon! It's a Champion level Digimon! He can petrify his enemy with his gaze! Watch out!" Shouted the girl.

"Ok! Flamedramon! I will distract him with my Kage Bunshins to create an opening! Then, attack!" Said Naruto.

"Ok!" Flamedramon kept on dodging the petrifying gazes of the chicken-like Digimon, while Naruto performed his favourite technique.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" And the whole Academy courtyard was full of Narutos in the blink of an eye. They began to jump around Cockatorimon, who began to attack them, focusing his attention on the swarm of bunshins. This left an opening for Flamedramon.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon surrounded himself in flames and hit Cockatorimon in the stomach. The Digimon fell on his back, but he didn't morph back into an egg. He got back on his feet, slowly.

"We need to do more damage to him!" Said Flamedramon. In the meanwhile, Hanabi activated her Byakugan, using it to search for signs of a weak point of the Digimon. She discovered that Digimon too had chakra coils or something like that. And she saw that the point between the head and the beak of the Digimon was the point with less protection.

"Flamedramon! Hit him under the chin, between the beak and the head!" She said to the Digimon, who kept on dodging the beams, and then used another Fire Rocket, hitting the enormous Digimon in the gut. Cockatorimon fell on his back. And Naruto saw the opening for the finishing move. He jumped high in the air together with a copy, charging his made-up move.

"Oodama Rasengan!" Naruto hit the Digimon straight in the chest. He got enveloped in white light, and he began to shrink. When the light was no more, the Digimon was back to a Digitama.

"Great job! Now let's grab the egg and get the hell out of here!" Hanabi lunged for the Digitama, grabbing it. And Flamedramon grabbed her, and with a few jumps they were out of there… Leaving students, teachers, and incoming ANBUs, all with the same question in mind:

_WHAT THE HELL HAS JUST HAPPENED?!_

Not noticing the little metallic device that was observing the whole scene.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meanwhile, Ino and Shikamaru were not faring as better as Naruto against their Digimon. It was flying at high speed and it never stopped moving and attacking them. The worst kind of enemy for Shikamaru, a strategist, and Ino, whose techniques needed to hit the attacker. Shikamaru barely managed to find the time to check his Digi-Terminal. The Digimon was named Kuwagamon, an Insect-type Digimon. Now, he hid himself. He could formulate a good attack plan. And Armadimon was by his side as always.

"Shikamaru, why haven't we attacked him yet?" Asked the little yellow Digimon.

"Because we still haven't a plan." Said Shikamaru, while opening his Digiterminal one more time. "I'm not like Naruto. It's too troublesome to rush into the battle without a good plan. It's like Shougi without thinking about moves before-hand."

"Ohhh… Shikamaru, you're so intelligent! Now, I can see why you were my chosen one!" Said Armadimon, with sparkles of admiration in his eyes.

"The Digimental of knowledge, hn? Oh, well… Be ready for the Digievolution." Shikamaru grabbed his Digimental.

_Clouds' armadillo: Understood the plan, Ino?_

_Flying beauty: Of course. I'm right there._

"Get ready, Hawkmon." Ino did the same. Hawkmon saluted.

"Yes, ma'am!"

_**Music start!**_

_**Digimental! Up!**_

_**Hawkmon! Armor shinkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…**_

_**Armadimon! Armor shinkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…**_

(XD I loooooooove the Digievolution Theme of Digimon Adventure 02!)

_**Halsemon! The wings of love!**_

_**Digmon! The drill of Knowledge!**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Kuwagamon, enslaved by the dark ring, had just one objective given to him. Destroying every human in his sight. But his preys had disappeared a bit of time ago. And he was still searching for them. That was when…

"Tempest wing!"

"!"

Kuwagamon got attacked by Halsemon. Rotating on himself for the tempest wing, the flying Pokemon hit him square in the chest, and forced him to fall to the ground. And from the ground underneath him, another Digimon got out. Digmon, who blocked him preventing him from flying away.

"Now, Shikamaru!" Said the Digimon. Suddenly, an enormous spike of shadows came out from the same hole where Digmon was, and stabbed Kuwagamon. The wild Digimon got enveloped by white light, and in the end he was back to a Digitama.

"All right! We did it!" Said Ino, coming out from the bushes. She hugged Halsemon. Digimon were great. Digmon helped Shikamaru out of the hole in the ground, and the strategic ninja high-fived him, smiling. Then… He noticed that not only the Digitama was still on the ground. There was… A metallic black ring as well.

"… What is that?" Said Shikamaru.

"Strange… It looks…" Began Digmon.

"Somewhat familiar." Finished Halsemon. They had seen one of those things before… But they couldn't recall where.

"… That Digimon had this on, right?" Said Ino, approaching the thing. It looked like it could fit their Digimons' necks nicely.

"… I'll take it. We'll hide it in the same place as the Digitama. I want to study it better."

In the meanwhile, above them, another Digimon was observing them. And he had to report everything to his new master. A certain Uchiha, who would be extremely pissed off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chosen ones?! Damn it! This is bad! I didn't transfer to another world just to have my ass kicked one more time!"

"Calm down, Etemon."

"Calm down?! A bunch of these kids already defeated us once, Myotismon! There is something to stay calm?!"

"Yes. That this time… We'll win."

_Continue…_

Because of a surprise attack, Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino find themselves in a situation where they can't make their Digimon digievolve. So, what "hope" do they have to see the "light" again? Two, actually… Stay tuned!


	3. Important Notice

Important Notice

Ok… You see, I've learned something, during this years spent on Fanfiction dot net. If a story doesn't get enough reviews, it's not worth your time. And I don't have much time, lately, with the university and the silly thing known as my life. XD

That's why I'm deleting Naruto Bleach X and The Bunshin Scroll 2. So, why the notice? Because, I wanted to ask my fans this.

For deleting these two stories, I'll start and write another one. So… I need your votes. There are two options to choose from.

_**After death, a War**_

The long awaited sequel to after Death. Crossover between Naruto and Bleach, and it takes place entirely in the Naruto world, as the original After Death took place entirely in the Bleach world.

_**Ab Extare Sontes (Guilty of existence)**_

Crossover between Naruto and Kingdom Hearts II. I'm not saying much about it, but reading my profile will give you a good idea of what this story would be like.

The poll will be open for seven days. Starting from today (31/03/2007) till the next Saturday (07/04/2007). I'll post the results on all my stories.

Vote by private messages, please. Because going to check all the reviews in all my stories would be a pain in the ass. '

Meinos Kaen


End file.
